Halo: B813
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: After the battle against Cortana, the UNSC decided to expand human knowledge by setting out to a different galaxy. So they created a ship known as the UNSC Nexus. Holding a total of 60,000 colonists from the Milky Way, they plan on heading to the galaxy known as B813. A galaxy that hasn't been recorded by humanity yet. What'll happen as soon as they arrive at B813?
1. The Adventurers Awaken

On April 23, 2560, Chief of Naval Operations, Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood said, "This meeting is about what we're going to do from this moment onward."

UNSC Army liaison, Major General Nicolas Strauss said, "I think that we should continue to expand."

Office of Naval Intelligence liaison, Admiral Serin Osman asked, "Like travelling to a new galaxy? And making that our home."

UNSC Marine Corps liaison, General Hogan said, "That's what he's saying, Osman. And I think that it's a brilliant idea."

UNSC Air Force liaison, General Dellert said, "I agree with Hogan here. If we can expand outside of the Milky Way, we'd be the first species in the Milky Way to leave the galaxy."

Sir Hood looked at them and Serin asked, "If we were to go to a different galaxy, how would we get there and who will lead them there?"

Everyone looked at each other and Sir Hood said, "Now this should get interesting."

Serin answered, "To lead the ship, we need someone that is capable of leading people."

Sir Hood said, "I think that we should have a group of soldiers known as Adventurers."

Dellert heard that and asked, "What will the 'Adventurers' do?"

Sir Hood answered, "They check out the planets before the ship lands on any planet to let the colonists off. And if there are any threats, they will take care of them."

Hogan said, "That makes sense. Then who will lead them."

Sir Hood said, "Well, we got a lot of work ahead of us."

Nicolas said, "Yes we do. Let's begin working."

Serin said, "Before we leave, what ship are we going to be using to get them over to the next galaxy."

Everyone heard that and Sir Hood said, "Create a new one. Make sure that it's a lot bigger than any other ship in the UNSC. Name it whatever you want."

Nicolas said, "UNSC Nexus, sounds like a nice name."

Dellert said, "You're right about that. Let's stick with that."

Hogan said, "Yep. Do you agree, Osman?"

Serin answered, "If that's what you want, then ONI will get straight to work."

Sir Hood said, "Good. The 4 of us will get to work. Talk to you later."

Everyone said, "Talk to you later."

Sir Hood, Nicolas, Hogan, and Dellert started working on the crew of the ship and choosing the Adventurers. And then chose the 60,000 colonists to help make this happen. Serin was helping create the UNSC Nexus. 4 years later, everyone was picked and the UNSC Nexus was complete. Dellert said, "Alright, it took us a long time, but we finally got it accomplished."

Serin said, "Yep, the UNSC Nexus is a Ark-class Starship. Ark-class is the biggest type of ship that you can get. And it's ready for take off. But once they get to the new galaxy, we'll probably be dead before they arrive."

Nicolas sighed and said, "Shit."

Sir Hood said, "Well, you Spartans are the only lucky ones."

Serin said, "Oh, that's true."

Hogan said, "You people are immortal."

Dellert said, "Yep."

Serin said, "I'm sorry."

Sir Hood said, "Don't be sorry. Now, let's get these 60,000 plus people aboard the ship."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Sir Hood grabbed Serin's arm and said, "Osman, I need a word."

Serin said, "Sure thing, sir. What is it?"

Sir Hood said, "That ship has an AI that can live forever, correct?"

Serin said, "Yes. We also created a smaller ship known as UNSC Python, a Phoenix-class Starship. That is what the Adventurers will use to travel to the planets in the galaxy. Where are they headed anyway?"

Sir Hood answered, "An unknown galaxy known as B813. No one has heard of it till now because I just made it up. Humanity hasn't got this far with a telescope. So they'll be going about 207,396,199 light years away from the Milky Way Galaxy. It'll be a long ride."

Serin said, "Yes it will, sir."

Sir Hood looked at her and said, "Well, now that I know that they have an AI, now I know that they are capable of being awoken."

Serin said, "Yep. Let's go."

Sir Hood said, "Yep."

They took off to look at the UNSC Nexus and Hogan was staring at it with his jaw dropped and said, "Holy shit, that's huge."

Serin said, "You wanted the biggest ship in the UNSC. Well, you got it. The UNSC Nexus is 53,482 metres (175465.88 ft) in length. Width is 30,358 metres (99599.74 ft). And the height is 75,382 metres (247316.27 ft). It took us 4 years to complete this baby. Along with a smaller ship which is a lot faster than this."

Dellert said, "You overdid yourself."

Sir Hood said, "The ship is perfect. No matter what you 3 say."

Nicolas said, "Hell, I didn't even get a say in this yet. But I gotta say, you worked your ass off."

Everyone laughed and then Sir Hood yelled, "Get everyone aboard."

The soldiers heard that and then started checking the list and said, "Each one of you has your own cryo tank. Enter it and wait to be awoken. You'll be going on one hell of a journey to another galaxy that hasn't been explored or found by humanity known as B813. Good luck and enjoy your new life in B813."

Everyone started walking aboard and then entered their cryo tanks and then Admiral Maria Zonara said, "So, I'm the leader of the Adventurers."

Sir Hood answered, "Yes you are, Zonara. Don't fail us. We'll be wanting to keep in contact. Even though we'll be dead already."

Maria heard that and said, "It's going to be that long of a journey."

Serin answered, "Yep. It'll be a very long journey. And enjoy. You'll be bringing humanity a new home. Along with your team."

Nicolas said, "Yep, we believe that we chose the perfect people for the job."

Dellert said, "You'll find out who they are when you guys are awoken."

Hogan said, "Yep, good luck and enjoy."

Maria said, "Alright. This will be one hell of a journey and job to do. Can't afford to fail now."

Sir Hood said, "Of course you can't. Do your job correctly."

Maria walked toward them and said, "Admiral Maria Zonara."

The soldier checked her name off and said, "Alright, head to your cryo tank."

Maria nodded and then took off and everyone was inside of their cryo tank and the AI of the ship, Rusonia said, "Everyone is aboard. Starting engines."

Everyone backed away from the ship and then Rusonia flew it off of Earth. Sir Hood said, "It flies like a beauty."

Dellert said, "I have to say, you really did overdo yourself."

Hogan said, "The ship is a lot louder than any other UNSC ship."

Nicolas said, "Lift off was a success."

Serin said, "Enjoy your trip guys. And take care of them, Rusonia."

Nicolas asked, "Who is Rusonia?"

Serin answered, "She's the AI of the ship. And she's flying them to the new galaxy."

Sir Hood said, "Well, now we just have to wait."

Hogan laughed and said, "We'll be dead already."

Sir Hood said, "Well, whoever the new leaders are."

Serin said, "Well, I'll probably still be in the leadership."

Sir Hood said, "I bet that you will."

Serin looked at the ship and Nicolas said, "It flies pretty fast."

Sir Hood said, "Yes it does."

The 5 leaders of the UNSC walked away and then 2393 years later, on July 7, 4957, the UNSC Nexus arrived in B813. Rusonia woke up the ships staff and the Adventurers. The staff was first and the captain of the ship, Admiral Caelus Vorenus Virilis said, "So this is the galaxy that we're supposed to see if it's livable, huh?"

Rusonia answered, "Yes. This is B813. A galaxy that hasn't been found by scientists. We are the first humans to ever get here, or see what is here."

Caelus said, "This is going to be good then. Wake the Adventurers up."

Rusonia said, "The process of their wakening is already happening. The leader of them should be here soon."

Maria appeared and said, "So, how long have we been asleep?"

Rusonia answered, "2393 years."

Caelus said, "We're a bunch of old fucks."

Maria laughed and said, "That doesn't matter right now. We're here to expand human boundaries. And I plan on succeeding."

Rusonia said, "I agree. No need to worry about age. The doctor has looked at you. Everyone's blood has morphed."

Caelus heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Rusonia answered, "There is a strand of something inside of everyone's blood that has awoke so far. You humans are all immortal. Sleeping in cryo for a long period of time will do that to you."

Caelus heard that and said, "Now that was unexpected."

Maria said, "Yes it was. But it doesn't mean that we're invincible. We're all capable of dying still. I need the list of people joining me on the adventures out there."

Rusonia said, "A total of 7 people are joining you. 4 Spartans and 3 regular soldiers. I just sent you the data."

Maria said, "Thank you."

She looked at the list. In the Med Bay, the 7 of them were getting checked up on. Dr. Maryse Pierlot said, "Please follow my hand."

The 7 of them followed her hand and then Maria entered the Med Bay and said, "It seems like everyone is here."

Everyone heard that and then looked at her and Maria said, "You 7 were chosen to be members of the Adventurers. Now let's see if you are the right 7."

Rusonia asked, "Are you saying that I, an AI, is wrong?"

Maria answered, "Not at all. Captain Thomas Lasky."

Thomas said, "Yeah. I'm here."

Maria said, "Vice Admiral Godefroy Cellier."

Godefroy said, "You got me."

Maria said, "Captain Kurtis Norris."

Kurtis said, "Aye, aye."

Maria said, "Alright, the regular soldiers are all here. Now for you Spartans. Master Chief."

Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, a.k.a. Master Chief said, "Here."

Maria said, "Kelly-087."

Petty Officer Second Class Kelly-087 said, "Here."

Maria said, "Linda-058."

Petty Officer Second Class Linda-058 said, "Here."

Maria said, "Frederic-104."

Lieutenant Junior Grade Frederic-104 said, "Here."

Maria said, "Alright, that's everyone."

Master Chief asked, "What does an 'Adventurer' do exactly?"

Everyone heard that and then Maria answered, "We go on to the planets of this new galaxy, and make sure that we humans are capable of living on them. If there is a threat on the world, we destroy the threat. If it's not livable, we make it livable by any means necessary."

Frederic-104 said, "Sounds like a lot of trouble."

Thomas said, "It seems that we got a lot of work ahead of us."

Godefroy said, "Yes we do."

Kurtis said, "Well, we're all awake."

Maryse said, "They are all ready to go."

Maria said, "Alright. Gear up and then get to the ship."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

They started running toward the armory and put their armor on and then grabbed their UNSC weapons and ran toward the ship, fast. As soon as they got to the UNSC Python, Maria said, "Today, we're going to make a lot happen. We're changing history for humanity. And our children will remember this day as the day that humanity advanced from all kinds of hell back in the Milky Way. This is B813 everyone. Let's get this shit over with."

Everyone entered the UNSC Python and then Kurtis flew her out of their.


	2. Admeda, First Destination

While they were flying out of the UNSC Nexus in the UNSC Python, Maria said, "Adventurers, our first destination is Admeda. It's located in the Frow Cluster and is in the Chelios System. There is a signal down there that we're going to check out. If it's nothing, then we keep looking to make the planet livable. If the planet is livable already, then we'll make an outpost here."

Thomas said, "This is going to be one hell of an adventure. Right Chief."

Master Chief said, "It's going to be quite exciting. Travelling a new galaxy with my friends."

Frederic-104 said, "You could say that again. We're always here for you."

Kelly-087 said, "So who set all of this up, anyway?"

Maria appeared and answered, "ONI did. A 4 year project."

Linda-058 said, "So, what do you think about this? Becoming the lead Adventurer, that is?"

Maria answered, "I've been leading people into battle my entire life. So it's nothing special. But the best part in being an Adventurer is that we get to be the first ones to put our feet on the ground."

Godefroy smiled and said, "Amen to that."

Kurtis said, "So, were we all chosen to be here?"

Master Chief answered, "Yes we were. And I gotta say, this is the best chance for me to begin from scratch."

Frederic-104 said, "True that. After the incident with Cortana, he's been quite down."

Thomas said, "Yeah, I know. It's not a pretty sight to see."

Maria said, "Hm, I think that if there are any other species in the galaxy, we should become friends with them."

Godefroy asked, "What if they are all shooting at us?"

Maria answered, "Shoot back. That simple."

Kurtis sighed and said, "Fighting isn't always the answer."

Maria said, "Well, there is also another option called talking to them."

The AI on the UNSC Python woke up and said, "What she is most likely saying is that negotiating is good for business."

Everyone heard that and Kurtis asked, "Who said that?"

The AI answered, "Oh, I'm Verania, your ships AI. And the UNSC Security Committee would like to know what we have accomplished when we're done with each planet."

Maria said, "We can do that?"

Verania answered, "Yes. Well, you should call them now. They would like to know that you have moved out."

Maria said, "I see. Where do I go to do that?"

Verania answered, "In the Meeting Room. All the way in the back of the ship."

Maria said, "Thank you."

Maria walked all the way back there and then saw the terminal and then looked through it and saw the UNSC Security Committee and tapped it and then it started ringing and then the 5 of them appeared and Serin said, "Hello, who is this?"

Maria answered, "This is Admiral Maria Zonara. The lead Adventurer."

New Chief of Naval Operations, Fleet Admiral Sir George Hood asked, "What's the situation over there in wherever you are?"

Maria answered, "Just woke up from our cryosleep. And are now headed to the first planet that we have encountered, Admeda."

New UNSC Army liaison, Major General Maya Saionji said, "So the mission to get a new home has begun."

Maria answered, "Yes ma'am. The 8 Adventurers are ready for a lot of shit to happen."

New UNSC Marine Corps liaison, General Michael Lockett asked, "What are you expecting to happen, Zonara?"

Maria answered, "Like I mentioned before, we're ready for a lot of shit about to happen. Well, we actually don't know if the people here are friendly or not. So if they shoot first, they aren't friendly at all. But if we can talk it out, then I'd be happy to work with them."

New UNSC Air Force liaison, General Reina Miyazato asked, "What if the species don't want you on their planet?"

Maria answered, "Then we have to prove to them that we're reliable. And that we can help them out in anyway possible. Meaning that if they want us to kill one of them and bring his/her head for proof of their death, we're willing to do it."

Serin said, "You have a lot of balls, Zonara. I wonder if you were a good choice to be the leader."

Thomas appeared and said, "She's the best choice that you can give."

Serin heard that and Maya asked, "Why do you say that?"

Master Chief answered, "She's been leading people her entire life. Why else would you not pick someone that's a good leader?"

Kelly-087 said, "And if you look at her record, then you'll see that she has never failed one mission."

Maria heard that and looked at the 3 of them and Thomas nodded and Reina looked through her records and said, "Hm, the Battle of Earth was successful. The escape of Reach was a success. The Battle of Fort Locke was an overwhelming victory. You've done a lot."

Serin said, "Alright, I take my statement back. But after your first encounter with life, tell Verania to contact us."

Maria said, "Understood ma'am."

Sir Hood said, "Thank you for contacting us. Now we just need word from the Nexus."

Maria said, "They are awake. But I don't think that the AI told them to contact you yet."

Michael said, "Tell them to contact us. We need to know for ourselves that they are alright."

Maria said, "Understood. Verania, contact the Nexus and tell them to contact HQ back at our old home."

Verania said, "Yes ma'am."

Maria said, "Oh, before you go sir, ma'am. Did you build us a vehicle that we could ride on these planets?"

Serin answered, "Yes. Are you on the Python right now?"

Maria answered, "Yes."

Serin said, "Well, as soon as you get to where all of your equipment is at, there is a cargo section. There should be a big ass box. Inside of that box, we created a vehicle known as the Vagabond. It's capable of moving around on all terrain and no fuel is necessary. It's all electric."

Maria said, "Thank you for making it electric. It's better than fuel."

Master Chief asked, "How will we recharge the Vagabond if it is low out there in the field?"

Serin answered, "Quite simple, there's a charger inside of the Vagabond. You'll never need to go back to the ship again. That was 2564 technology for you. I hope that you enjoy it."

Maria said, "We're already in love with it. Thank you for everything. So, if this place is actually livable, then are you going to send more people over here? Or we just deal with what we've got right now?"

Sir Hood answered, "We don't plan on sending anymore people at this time. But we might change our minds on each of your reports."

Kurtis said, "Admiral, we have arrived at the coordinates of the signal. On your ok, we'll open the hatch."

Maria said, "Understood, Norris. We gotta go. We encountered a signal and we're checking it out."

Sir Hood said, "That's good. Contact us once you get back on the ship."

Maria said, "Yessir. Adventurers, out."

They said, "Get going. Make B813 our new home."

Maria said, "Yessir."

Verania cut the connection and Maria said, "Lasky, tell the rest to gear up. Spartans, no need to gear up, you already got your gear. Just get your weapons."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

They started running around and Thomas said, "Gear up everyone. We landed on Admeda."

Everyone heard that and Verania said, "The atmosphere is safe to keep the stuff off of you. But I would recommend keeping them on, just in case of an enemy attack."

Maria said, "Understood. Master Chief, do you mind putting her in your helmet? This time, I hear that there is no way that these AI's can die."

Verania said, "It's true. We've survived ever since we left the Milky Way Galaxy."

Master Chief sighed and asked, "Why not? It might help get Cortana off of my mind."

Verania said, "OK."

Master Chief walked to the Bridge and then Kurtis was getting geared up and then Master Chief took her out of the terminal and then put the chip into his helmet and said, "Alright, you there."

Verania answered, "Yes. I'm here."

Maria said, "Good. We can here you loud and clear. Norris, open the hatch."

Kelly-087 said, "Now, to unlock that box."

Maria said, "Yes. Let's open it up while Norris is opening the hatch."

Master Chief, Frederic-104, Kelly-087, and Linda-058 started tearing the box open and then Master Chief said, "I'd move out of the way if I were you."

Maria, Godefroy, and Thomas moved out of the way and as soon as the hatch started to open, the wall of the box flew off of the ship and then the Vagabond turned on out of nowhere and drove out a little and everyone saw the vehicle and Maria said, "Let's get inside of it. Norris, you'll be our driver as well."

Kurtis said, "Sure thing."

The 8 of them entered the Vagabond and then took off. Verania said, "The signal is 500 metres ahead of your current position."

Kurtis heard that and said, "I'll stop 50 metres from the signal."

Verania said, "Smart idea."

Maria said, "Just get us there."

Kurtis saw the buildings up ahead and then parked it 350 metres away from the Python and said, "We're going to have to walk from here."

Verania said, "There are beings with guns out there. Be careful."

Master Chief said, "We got this."

Kurtis said, "Let's get to that signal."

Maria said, "That's my saying idiot. I'm the leader here."

Kurtis said, "I apologise."

Maria said, "Let's get to that signal. If they are allies or enemies, don't shoot first. If they attack you, shoot them. If not, we'll talk to them."

Kurtis opened the doors and they exited the Vagabond and as soon as they got out, bullets started flying toward them and Master Chief said, "They definitely aren't friendly."


	3. Video Log

As soon as they started shooting at them, Maria said, "Hide behind the Vagabond."

They ran behind the rover and then Master Chief said, "Not even talking to us."

Kelly-087 said, "They must really want something at this camp."

Verania said, "This isn't a camp. This was a city at one time."

Godefroy asked, "Do you know what type of species used to live here?"

Verania answered, "Unknown. I'd need you guys to analyze some of this stuff to figure it out."

Linda-058 sighed and then Thomas asked, "How many enemies are there?"

Verania answered, "Well, there are dropships appearing with more of whatever they are. So, unknown. But right now, there are a total of 15 in the city."

Godefroy said, "Whenever you're ready."

Master Chief said, "Blue Team is always ready."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Kurtis said, "Oh boy."

Maria said, "Let's go."

Kurtis poked his head out from behind the Vagabond and then a bullet appeared right next to his head and backed up and said, "OK. Very dangerous."

Master Chief said, "You were about to have your head taken off. Linda, take care of the snipers."

Linda-058 said, "With pleasure."

Frederic-104 said, "Blue Team always gets the first say in this."

Maria said, "Surrender now."

Master Chief looked at her and then the unknown beings spoke in their language and then Master Chief said, "Some new language that we need to understand."

Kurtis said, "Yep. And they seem to dislike us."

Linda-058 shot the sniper out of the watch tower and said, "One sniper out of the picture."

Verania said, "The other sniper is in the other watch tower."

Linda-058 said, "Thank you, Verania."

Master Chief heard that and then Maria said, "It seems that chatting is not an option with these guys."

Linda-058 shot the other sniper and said, "OK. The snipers are out of commission and now we can run out there."

They said, "Alright. Let's do this."

Maria said, "Begin our attack."

Blue Team ran out the left side and the other 4 ran out the right side and started shooting at them while running and then dropships started to appear and Verania said, "The dropships have arrived. Dropping off 15 creatures each."

Godefroy said, "At least we get a lot of action here."

Maria said, "Well now, you seem to be excited."

Thomas said, "We're out in the open and they know this place better than us. So, we're kinda at a disadvantage."

Frederic-104 said, "We should take cover soon."

Maria said, "I know. We take cover by the tall building up ahead. About 20 metres ahead."

Master Chief said, "Let's push forward then."

Kelly-087 said, "Definitely."

Linda-058 said, "With pleasure."

Frederic-104 said, "Hell yeah."

Maria heard that and looked at them and then Thomas said, "They are always like that."

Maria sighed and said, "We all need to be on the same page here."

Master Chief said, "We are."

They appeared behind the building and then Master Chief said, "Linda, get to the roof of the building and snipe anything that isn't human."

Linda-058 said, "Understood."

Linda-058 started running inside of the building and then Maria's group appeared and asked, "Where'd Linda go?"

Frederic-104 answered, "Up. She'll be sniping from above."

Kelly-087 said, "She is a sharpshooter after all."

Godefroy said, "Well now, we definitely aren't on the same page."

Thomas said, "What do you expect from them? To not do whatever they want. They are Spartans and they enjoy what they do."

Master Chief said, "Well said. We kill any threat. Now, are you in position yet, Linda?"

Linda-058 answered, "Almost at the roof."

Kurtis said, "Tell us where the enemy is. We need some more action."

Godefroy said, "Agreed."

Maria said, "Please do. We could get shot from anywhere."

Thomas said, "We're counting on you, Linda."

Linda-058 said, "I got this."

She appeared on the roof and said, "Damn, this place is amazingly huge. And very beautiful."

She laid down on her chest and then put her sniper into position and looked around and said, "They are headed toward you in a big group. About 20 metres from your current position. And there seems to be a leader this time."

Godefroy said, "That could be troublesome."

Maria said, "Blue Team will deal with the leader."

Master Chief said, "With pleasure. Which direction is the group of whatevers, Linda?"

Linda-058 answered, "Which way are you facing?"

Master Chief answered, "The tall building."

Linda-058 said, "Then your left side. Now it's 15 metres ahead."

Thomas took out a grenade and said, "Here we go."

He tossed it out there and then appeared behind the building again and then a bullet was about to hit him, but he pulled back fast enough to dodge it. Maria said, "Lucky you. You almost got a bullet to the arm."

Linda-058 said, "That was the leader."

One of the beings picked up the grenade and then it blew up and killed most of the unknown creatures and then Master Chief said, "Blue Team, let's take them out now."

The leader started speaking and then Blue Team ran out and started shooting at the smoke and Linda-058 sniped from above and Verania said, "All of the enemies are dead."

They appeared and said, "Alright Verania, take us to the signal that we retrieved on the Python."

Verania said, "We're not that far away now. About 100 metres up ahead."

Linda-058 used her booster pack to get down there and said, "This town is beautiful, but there's a lot of dust."

Thomas said, "Meaning that the city was abandoned."

Master Chief said, "That seems to be the case."

Verania said, "You see the lights. It's the only building with lights on."

Master Chief answered, "Yeah, we see it."

Maria asked, "Is that where the signal is coming from?"

Verania answered, "Yes. And these guys that attacked us are mostly bone. There armor is of an unknown mineral that isn't in the Milky Way. We should take a sample to the Nexus."

Maria asked, "What would we do with the sample?"

Verania answered, "We could create new armor, and weapons with this new mineral. The more we create, the more chances of humanity to grow from here on out. New galaxy, new rules."

Master Chief said, "I like the way you do things."

Kelly-087 said, "I agree."

Linda-058 said, "All of Blue Team agrees."

Frederic-104 said, "Yep."

Godefroy said, "Well, we are the Adventurers. We'll be doing a lot of exploring. And we'll be finding a lot of new items and minerals to use."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Kurtis said, "Wait, could this be a trap?"

Godefroy answered, "Unknown. We just need to see and find out."

Maria said, "Agreed."

Master Chief said, "Let's do this."

They appeared in front of the building with lights and said, "Here we go."

Master Chief grabbed the left door handle and Maria grabbed the right door handle and then nodded and opened the doors and then they ran into the room and saw that no one was in there and said, "It's abandoned. Then why is the lights still on. What is going on here?"

Verania said, "The lights have been on for 2000+ years."

Maria said, "Not possible. Light bulbs don't last that long."

Verania said, "Well, tell this technology that."

Master Chief said, "Don't argue with an AI. They usually know more than us."

Linda-058 asked, "Where is the signal coming from?"

Verania answered, "This entire building is the signal."

Thomas said, "You mean that they could drop a bomb on us whenever they wanted to."

Verania answered, "Yes. As soon as you entered the building, the signal went beyond the limits of a normal signal. The technology in B813 is far more advanced than the technology in the Milky Way."

Frederic-104 said, "Damn."

Kurtis said, "A device thing here."

Verania said, "That looks like a Video Log."

Master Chief asked, "What the hell is a Video Log?"

Verania asked, "Why don't you activate it an find out for yourselves?"

Maria said, "Good point. Activate it, Norris."

Kurtis asked, "How the hell do I do that?"

Verania answered, "The same way you activate a terminal."

Kurtis said, "Oh, that makes sense."

He put his hand over the log and then a video appeared and a girl was sitting there at her desk and said, "Hello. Today is March 8, 2572. I'm Skahildr, a Valkyrie and the Mayor of this town, Kyomore. The Nambu are attacking again. If you don't know what a Nambu is..." An image of a Nambu appeared and she continued, "This is what they look like. Their armor is made up of a mineral that is hard to locate in B813, Birnurmbachite. It is a legendary mineral that you can use to make armor, technology, weapons, etc. from. And the bullets are very dangerous, if you are hit by a Birnurmbachite bullet, you will die. Well, the Nambu have been around for 2 billion years inside of B813. We Valkyrie have been at war with them for years. Also, they despise all races that live in B813. Meaning that anyone that lives in our galaxy is a dead man. I'm running out of time. The Nambu are appearing. I've sent all of the Valkyries to an unknown location in B813. Mostly, one per planet. But some planets have more than one. I, Skahildr, am on this planet. We're all in cryosleep. I have my coordinates. Find me, and my people and we'll help you in anyway possible. Please get here before the Nambu get to me. Talk to you later. Skahildr, out."

The video ended and then Maria said, "This entire galaxy isn't looking good."

Master Chief said, "It seems that we know what we're up against now. And Valkyries, aren't they from Norse Mythology?"

Verania answered, "Yes. But this Valkyrie looks a lot different than the ones from Norse Mythology."

Kurtis asked, "Are we going to find her? Or are we getting off of this planet?"

Kelly-087 answered, "Well, we have a lead on two species in this universe already."

Godefroy said, "I think that we should help her out. We need allies against these things."

Maria said, "Alright, let's vote."

Master Chief said, "Alright. Let's do so."

Maria said, "Anyone that wants to report this to HQ, raise your hand?"

No one raised their hand and then Maria said, "Then it is settled. We go save the Valkyrie."

Master Chief said, "Alright. Let's go."

They grabbed the Video Log so that the Nambu wouldn't get it and then started running back to the Vagabond.


End file.
